Changes and Chinese takeout
by LoveandHateLife
Summary: One-shot. Ally has a little (or big) surprise for Austin that could change their lives forever. Takes place 2 years after finale.


**Hey look who came back from the dead! I know the shows over which really sucks but this idea has been stuck in my head for a while but I wish I would written this a lot sooner but I was busy with exams. Since I haven't written in over a year, this is gonna be kinda rusty but hopefully you guys will like. Anyways I hope you guys like this, it takes place about 2 1/2 years after the finale.** **I own nothing related with A &A (I wish I did).**

* * *

For the billionth time today I look at the pregnancy test in my hands, positive. I've been reading that over in my mind all day. Through out my whole life I've never failed a single test, this is no exception.  
Austin and I haven't even been married a full year, our anniversary is in 3 days and I figure I'll tell him then. It's not like we were trying to conceive but we were drunk (and very horny) so it just happened but it's not like we're teens and it's gonna ruin our lives, we're 24 and married so starting a family isn't such a bad idea.

My thoughts are suddenly pushed away when I hear the door open, followed by footsteps.

"Alls, I'm home!" I get up from my place on the couch.

"hey babe" my voice is shaky and Austin notices this quickly.

"You okay? I know that flu isn't going away" if only he knew it wasn't the flu.

"I'm fine it's just a headache" not a total lie, I did have a headache just not from a flu.

"Aww babe you've just been working too hard with songwriting and recording, here I'll order take out, what're you feeling? Pizza? Thai?" My eyes light up when he says pizza, huh I guess those cravings just kicked in.

"Ooh can we get pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust and hot wings?" I don't think I've ever been this this excited for any food besides pickles.

He chuckles at my excitement, "sure, anything else?"

"Nah I think that's good. Do you mind if I go take a shower quickly?" The baby was already stressing me out.

"Yeah, go relax" he says walking up to me and kissing me on my forehead.

I run up stairs quickly and strip off my clothes, hopping into the shower. I start thinking about the baby again, what if Austin doesn't want it? I mean I know he likes kids but he never said he loved them or that he wanted his own. Oh god what if he forces me to get an abortion. No don't be silly ally he wouldn't ever make you do that. Stop overthinking, Austin would definitely want the baby but how am I supposed to tell him? I mean I want to do it on our anniversary but how? I can't just blurt it out, "hey babe, I'm pregnant". Wait a minute, he's gonna give me a anniversary present no doubt considering he keeps dropping hints about our anniversary and "something special" I can wrap up the test in a box and give that as a present! Genius ally is back again! I definitely deserve that pizza now.

My thoughts are again broken by Austin's voice, "babe you've been in there for 30 minutes, you okay?" Shit has it been that long?

"Yeah, I'm almost done" I turn the water off and hop out. I get dressed into a pair of boy shorts and one of Austin's t-shirts then dry my hair. After everything's done I walk out to see Austin in nothing but sweatpants (and hopefully underwear). "K lets go the pizzas getting cold." He grabs my hand and we run downstairs. God I hope everything is gonna be okay.

* * *

*3 days later*

We decided to have a night in for our anniversary since we've both been busy all week. I set up dinner, Chinese food and wine, well fake wine for me, hopefully Austin won't notice. I have the pregnancy test wrapped in a rectangular red box. I'm wearing a red skater-skirt dress because according to Austin, I look "heart eye emoji" when I'm wearing red.

After 20 minutes of anxious nail biting, he finally comes home in a white button up shirt and black dress pants, well shit.

"Hey babe, I brought these for you" he hands me a bouquet of roses and kisses me on my forehead. We both look at each other and I know we have the same thought, _shit look who I married._

"You look as amazing as the food" he says with wide eyes.

"Um... Thanks" I can't tell if that was a compliment but I'll let it slide since it's our anniversary and I'm about to drop the whole baby bomb on him.

"You wanna eat?" I ask, god why am I so nervous it's just Austin. We both sit down and start eating. After about an hour of eating, giggling and me yelling at Austin to stop putting meat balls up his nose, we finally finish.

"That was amazing ally"

"Thanks but you realize it's takeout."

"Yeah that's why it's amazing" he says smirking.

I give him a death glare and he chuckles "I'm kidding, it was amazing and so are you. Now I have something for you." He says as he pulls out a small gift bag, "happy one year anniversary" he says leaning over the table to kiss me.

I open the bag a pull out a red-velvet box, very similar to the box that held the ring that Austin proposed with 2 years ago. I open it and find a a gold heart shaped necklace, it's beautiful.

"Austin I love it, thank you" I say getting up to give him a hug.

"The minute I saw it, I thought of you. Look inside the heart" I open it up and find a picture of me. It's a picture of when we decided to become partners 10 years ago. I feel tears starting to form and give him a hug. Well, it's now or never.

"Austin I have a present for you but you might wanna sit down" he gives me a questioning look but sits down anyway. I hand him the black gift bag. Breathe ally, _in and out in and out in and out._ He takes out the box and opens it.

"You got me a thermometer?" He's confused.

I roll my eyes, "Aus, look closer" I say hoping he gets it.

He stares at it before he realizes what it is, "wait why are you giving me a pregnancy test?" Wow it's a good thing he's cute.

"Austin I'm pregnant!" I finally say.

"Oh cool that- WAIT PREGNANT?! YOURE PREGNANT HOLY SHIT MY BIFE IS HAVING A WABY! No WAIT MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!" He screams grabbing me and screams, picking me up and spinning me around.

"We're gonna be parents" he starts tearing up and kisses me hard.

"Oh my god" that's all that can come out of his mouth. I giggle and realize I had nothing to worry about.

We finally calm down and look at each other, "you're pregnant" he says still having tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant.

" he reaches down and kisses my belly, "hi pregnant, I'm dad."

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked that :). In case anyone noticed this, yes that last line was from a tumblr post. Review please and follow me on Twitter, MoonlightMarano**


End file.
